Jasmín no bouken
by Sorodi 97
Summary: Una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar no se imaginaría que al estar involucrada con calabozos varios años atras le cambiaría su vida por completo


**Jasmin no Bouken (oneshot)**

_"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando no existían países en este mundo, la gente sufría y no había forma de hacer frente a los sucesos desastrosos que ocurrían, tales como los desastres naturales, hambre y la peste. Sin embargo, cierto día un misterioso joven apareció, e hizo desaparecer estas catástrofes con su bastón mágico. Al asombrado, y agradecido pueblo le dijo las siguientes palabras: "Los seres humanos deben construir un país, ya que por separado son débiles, y deben unirseunirse para apoyarse unos a otros si desean vivir. Si lo hacen, serán bendecidos con días de tranquilidad". Las personas estuvieron de acuerdo y el joven ondeo su bastón una vez más para convocar una gran torre de las profundidades. Entonces el joven dijo esto: "El que quiera ser el rey entrará aquí, si supera las pruebas dentro, se le concederá la facultad de ser rey". De esta forma muchas personas entraron en la torre y perdieron sus vidas. Finalmente un chico volvió con vida trayendo consigo tesoros y un extraño poder. Así este niño se convirtió en rey y creó un gran país."_

Una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar escuchaba atentamente aquella historia sobre la creación de Sindria y el rey Sinbad, mientras lo hacia inconsientementen sostenía un brazalete de oro con un pequeño rubí al centro que era el único recuerdo que su madre le había dejado.

_"Pero no se dejen engañar, estas torres también conocidas como calabozos, son lugares peligrosos llenos de misterios donde pocos salen con vida y quienes lo logran, recibirán riquezas, reconocimiento y podrán fundar su propia nación"_

-Cómo si fuese verdad...- susurró la joven para si, se dio la media vuelta y se cubrió su cabeza con una manta color kaki, cuando derrepente sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo. Volteó a ver quien era pero sin permitir que le viesen el rostro y se percató de que era un chico alto, algo más joven que ella, de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, quien vestia una túnica de color azul oscuro que se inclinaba sobre su lado izquierdo.

-P-perdón, pero me pareció interesante tu comentario sobre los calabozos- dijo el joven mientras se frotaba la nunca un poco avergonzado, mientras que ella estaba perpleja por el hecho de que alguien la hubiese escuchado.

-Sueltame o grito, pervertido-le contestó con una voz severe que provocó que el rubio la soltara- Ahora... ¿por qué te pareció tan interesante ese comentario sobre aquellos mataderos?

-Por lo mismo de ahora, lo dijiste con tal seguridad que supuse que ya hubieras entrado a alguno, pero ¿por qué mejor no hablamos en otra parte?

-De acuerdo, pero sólo te digo ¿crees qué si yo hubiera entrado a alguno de esos calabozos estaría viva o viviendo en las condiciones en las que lo hago?

Él se quedó callado y le pidió que lo siguiera a otro lugar para poder charlar sobre el asunto, caminaron un rato en un silencio total con éste se rompió.

-Alibaba Saluja

- ¿Eh?

- Ese es mi nombre, perdón por no presentarme antes

-Jasmin, sabes es extraño que tengas el apellido de la antigua familia real de Balbad

Tras escuchar esas palabras Alibaba se detuvo de golpe, agachó su rostro y apretó su puño para que inmediatamente volviera a sonreir

- Jajaja, es un apellido muy común allá, aunque me sorprende que lo sepas

-Nací y crecí en Balbad, hasta hace 5 años que salí de ahí- la ojiazul agachó un poco la mirada y prosiguió- ¿Acaso no querías conversar en un sitio?Sólo veo que estamos caminando en círculos.

-Ya casi llegamos, allí estaran unos amigos con los que podremos hablar mejor del tema

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a un enorme palacio, con amplios jardines repletos de las especies más exóticas que el ser humano se poduera imaginar, ahí había una Fanalís entrenando un poco con el cabello colorado, con ojos de color rosa, llevaba su cabello suelto, a excepción de una coleta ubicada en la parte superior izquierda de su cabeza.

-Alibaba-san ¿quién es ella y por qué tiene cubierta la cara?- preguntó la chica algo consternada

-Morgiana ella es Jasmin- Las presentó mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa

-Mejor que se vaya, no me es de confianza alguien que oculta su apariencia-dijo Morgiana poniendose a la defensiva

Jasmín retiro la manta de su cabeza y se decidio en hablar cuando un niño pequeño, de complexión delgada,tenía el cabello recogido en una fina trenza y de color azul al igual que sus grandes ojos se acercó gritando junto con un hombre alto de complexión muscular, cuyo cabello era bastante largo llegando mas allá de la cintura, un poco desaliñado y de color púrpura, sus ojos eran dorados y su sola presencia imponia respeto. La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, lo cual intento ocultarlo cuando ellos dos se acercaron.

- ¡Alibaba-kun! ¡Mor-san! ¿Qué estan haciendo?- preguntaba curioso el niño sin percatarse de la presencia de Jasmin

-Pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¿Cuál es su nombre hermosa jovencita?- preguntó el pelimorado a la rubia un tanto coqueto lo que hizo que su sonrojo aumentara.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo

-Jasmín, es un placer

-El placer es mio, yo soy Sinbad

-Bueno, si no me necesitan para nada- observa un poco a Alibaba- me voy a retirar- se vuelve a cubrir la cabeza y se disponia a salir cuando es frenada nuevamente por el rubio

- ¡Espera! Sinbad-san la he traido aquí porque tengo el presentimiento de que ella ha estado en contacto con los calabozos- Al escuchar aquellas palabras la chica se paralizó un momento y en un repentino ataque de ira mientras agarraba su brazalete gritó.

-¡No me vuelvas a ligar con esos infiernos! ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado!

En ese momento por la mente de la chica pasaban escenas algo difusas de algunos años atras relacionadas con las celdas.

_Continuará..._


End file.
